


#大概是等你晚归的男朋友#

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, sp高亮预警！！！！R18预警！！！！
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow





	#大概是等你晚归的男朋友#

♂18，注意避雷⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️  
男孩笑着和好友在KTV门口告别，才惊觉天早已经不知道黑了多久了。  
他慌忙地拿出手机，捣鼓了半天依旧是黑屏。  
没电了吗？男孩叹了一口气，想起今晚出来聚会忘记了和男人打电话，隐约觉得可能要遭。  
由于手机没电，他只好抓紧时间赶回家，男孩小跑着到家门口时，意外的遇到了在楼下等他的男人。  
十月底的夜晚实在和温暖沾不上边，男孩看着男人走在前面的背影，默默地酸了鼻子。  
男人沉默着带着男孩进门，换了鞋生硬的询问：“喝酒了吗？”  
男孩摇了摇头，看着男人去厨房给他倒了一杯温水，眼泪再也忍不住溢出眼眶。  
他小声抽泣着接过男人递来的水杯，敏锐的感受到不刚才小心触碰到的男人的手指有些冰冷。  
他心中更加难受，捧着水杯小声地道歉：“秋，我错了。”  
男人没有回话，只是替他从鞋柜里拿出了居家鞋，一言不发的上了楼。  
男孩蹲下来换好了鞋，有些急促的跟上去。  
男人进了主卧，男孩跟着进去，发现他开着浴缸的水龙头，在给自己准备洗澡水。男孩站在一旁，看着浴缸里得水慢慢蓄满，也不知道应当如何开口。  
不过男人并没有苛责的意思，他伸手试了试水温，随即道：“刚合适。”  
男孩沉默着点了点头，看着男人走出浴室，三下五除二地脱了衣服，泡在浴缸里自我反省。  
自己也太过分了，秋在下面等了多久了？手那么凉，一定等了很久。联系不上自己，秋一定担心死了。  
男孩蹲在浴缸里鼓着嘴吐着泡泡，心里盘算着一会要怎样道歉，他感受着渐渐变冷的水温，起身拿浴巾擦干了水才猛然想起刚刚跟着男人上来，没拿换的衣物。（所以都是套路啊，男人的套路可太深了）  
男孩试探性地朝门口喊了一声秋，门外的男人再次把空调的温度调高了一度，才回过头来回问：“怎么了？”  
男孩耳根子红了红，他舔了舔嘴角，小声地询问道：“能帮我拿一下居家服吗。”  
门外的男人拿着藤条试探性地挥了挥，选择性地无视了男孩的请求。  
“那个，秋——”男孩小心翼翼地再次询问道：“我忘记拿居家服了，你能帮我拿一下吗？”  
男人坐到床边，慢条斯理地开口：“既然没拿那就不用穿了，出来吧。”  
男孩愣了一下，理解了一下男人话中的意思和语气，顿时僵在原地有些不知所措。  
“怎么？要我进来请？”  
果然还是生气了。男孩顶着一张大红脸，抓着浴室的门把手，秋就在外面，要让他这样一丝不挂的走出去，他实在有些下不去手。  
门外传来渐近的脚步声，男孩心头一跳，哪敢真的让男人进来请他，慌慌张张的扭开了门。  
映入眼帘的是离浴室门只有一步之遥的男人，他右手拿着常用的那根藤条，面上看不出表情，只是男孩直觉地认为男人今晚并没有打算让他好过，他条件反射地往后退了一步，再次舔了舔嘴角，有些发怵。  
男人转身站到了床边，偏过头来盯着迟迟没有动作的男孩，意思很明显。  
“秋——”男孩磨磨蹭蹭地挪到床前，衣不蔽体的感觉让他分外羞耻。  
“怎么？你认为你凌晨一两点没回家手机打不通行踪不清楚，而我应该不会生气？”男人用藤条点了点床，语气平平的反问。  
“不是，我只是……”男孩慌慌张张的解释，却实在表达不清楚，他深吸了一口气，默默地趴到了男人早就放好的枕头上。  
“我错了。”男孩把头埋在被子里，闷闷地认错，他调整了一下姿势，规规矩矩地认罚。  
身后的男人，没什么动作，只是扬起藤条毫不怜惜地抽了下去。  
“呜——”男孩小声的发出叫喊，攥着被子接着迎上了第二下第三下……  
藤条无情的吻过男孩的臀，没有客气的照顾了每一片“净土”。  
“呜呜呜——”男孩埋着头在被子里小声的哭泣，硬生生扛着身后急风骤雨的藤条，怀着心中的愧疚愣是没有讨饶。  
不知道挥了多少下，男人眼看着男孩的臀泛起一条条红棱，随后被自己亲手添成斑斑点点的紫色，带着联系不上男孩的后怕，举着藤条的手有些微微的颤抖。  
从晚饭开始打男孩的电话打不通，到后来等到十点不见人影，他打电话在男孩的交际圈中一个一个的问，最后除了他和一个多年没联系的朋友出去吃饭了之外什么消息也没得到。  
十一点过，他终于坐不住准备出门找男孩，却因为毫无头绪只得无助的等在楼梯口。  
他明白可是是自己想多了，是自己担忧过头了，他知道没有那么多人心险恶，可那是他最在乎的人，他无法忍住让自己不要担心。要是男孩到天亮都还没有出现他该怎么办，这个问题一直萦绕在他脑海，幸好，十二点四十三，男孩重新出现在了他面前。  
让他先洗澡是为了控制住自己的情绪以免自己在惩罚时失了分寸，可到底还是没有忍住下了重手。  
男人看着男孩带着些许青紫色印子的臀，捏紧了手中的藤条，深吸了一口气，缓缓的平复着自己的心情。  
男孩感受着臀上传来的撕裂般的疼痛，咬着嘴唇默默地抽泣。他知道男人很生气，自己心里也内疚的不行，所以没敢求饶，咬着牙挺过了男人几乎有些不近人情的责打。  
身后没了动静，男孩抱着被子，莫名地有些委屈，刚泡过澡的皮肤本来就脆弱，男人的藤条又那么重，居然一言不发的罚了他这么多下。  
男孩想着男人平时打完他之后的温情，半天没听到身后的动静，委屈的直掉眼泪。  
生气就生气嘛，不要冷暴力好不好！男孩气愤的回过头，却对上男人微红的眼眶，他愣了两秒，看到男人猛的转过身去，想也没想地叫住他：“秋——”  
男人叹了一口气，背对着男孩的身影有些颤抖。  
“秋——呜！”男孩毛手毛脚的翻下床，牵动着身后的伤，顿时疼的呲牙咧嘴。  
男人以为他摔着了转身去扶，却被男孩一把抱住。  
“秋，我错了，呜呜呜呜——”男孩抱着他崩溃的大哭，男人手足无措地安抚着男孩，似乎有点没搞明白他为何突然情绪爆发。  
男孩实在是太能闹了，男人抱着他安抚了好一阵，最终无可奈何的捧起男孩的脸，倾身吻了下去。  
这一吻，似乎朝着无法抑制的方向发展了下去，裸露的爱人在自己怀中被吻到只会张着嘴喘气，男人不是圣人，也不太想做圣人。  
男孩勾着男人的脖子仰着头呻吟，男人将头埋在他胸口，叼着一颗粉红的茱萸坏心的用牙齿轻轻咬住摩擦。  
他抱着男孩一路吻下去，最后张口含住了男孩已经发硬的小东西。  
“唔——”男孩发出一阵低呼，抱着男人的头显得有些失神。  
男人的技巧从来都不差，温热的口腔包裹着男孩的性器，灵活的舌头贴心地照顾着男孩的每一个地点，牙齿轻轻摩擦着铃口，甚至还不怀好意的吮吸。没坚持多久，男孩就在这样的攻势下缴械投降，颤抖着身体射在了男人嘴里。  
男人毫不在意的抹去沾在嘴角的液体，将男孩抱到床头，顺手拿过床头柜上的润滑剂，另一只手拉着男孩的手覆上身下顶起的帐篷，咬着男孩的耳朵轻声道：“帮我脱掉，宝贝。”  
男孩一边仰着头和男人接吻，一边伸出手去解男人的皮带，他毛毛躁躁地拉扯，显得有些笨拙。  
“怎么这么笨。”  
男人微笑着容忍了笨手笨脚半天没解开的男孩，在手上挤出一摊润滑剂，随手把瓶子一扔，一只手解着自己的皮带，一只手探到男孩的后穴轻轻按了几下，探入了一根手指。  
“秋——”男人将他推到，伤痕累累的臀蹭上被子让男孩忍不住叫喊着男人的名字。  
男人安抚地落下一吻，食指在男孩后穴中屈起，轻车熟路地找到了凸起的那一小点。  
“啊——唔嗯——”男孩拉着被子往后蹭，逃避的意味很明显。  
男人脱下裤子，腾出手来扣在他的腰上，试探性的探入了第二根手指。  
行动被限制，男孩只能曲着腿承受。男人的两根手指在他后穴里抽插，频繁的如按钢琴键一般的照顾着他的前列腺，男孩绷起脚尖，发出小猫一样的叫声。  
手指渐渐由两根变成三根、四根最后变成男人灼热的性器，男孩眯着眼被男人一下一下的顶着，只能抓着被子呻吟。  
男人今晚似乎有些过于暴躁，也许是因为失而复得的后怕，又可能是被男孩哭着的表情激起的凌虐感，他提起男孩的一条腿搭在自己的肩上，侧着身子更加无情的操干。  
男孩无助的呻吟着，后穴爆炸一般的快感刺激着他忍不住哆嗦着又射了出来，他软趴趴地瘫在床上感受着高潮的余温，身前的男人却突然换了攻势，涨得发紫的性器一口气抽出男孩的后穴又恶狠狠地撞回最深处。  
男孩尖叫着又被拉回无尽的快感中。  
终于，在男孩颤颤巍巍射出今晚的第四次时，男人才大发慈悲的射出了自己的精液，男孩挂着泪水被他抱起来，迷迷糊糊地想着。  
又要再洗一次澡了。


End file.
